


Untitled II

by kz109



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: Taekwoon deals with a little of his jealousy...(College AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr but reposting it here on AO3!
> 
> This is somewhat tied to the [first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8496484) story/college AU I did.

 

Honestly, it was a mystery how Sanghyuk’s been passing his college exams all these years.

Sanghyuk claims that he’s just naturally gifted in cramming nights before. But Taekwoon always argues that the younger could get better results if he only just studied weeks before like he did.

Either way, here they were in the college library on Sanghyuk’s unwittingly self-titled ‘Study Date’.

Sanghyuk had complained that they hadn’t been spending enough time together since Taekwoon’s started studying for the end of year exams— like most students _should_   and _have_ been doing he might add.

Though he had to agree. They really hadn't seen much of each other or been able to spend time liked they used to.

And he honestly missed the younger- though he would never admit such a thing out loud so easily.

So hoping to appease his boyfriend and get some studying done while they’re at it (along with a proper dinner date afterwards) it seemed like a perfect idea.

 

Until he realised it wasn’t really a ‘study’ date at all.

 

Rather the whole _studying_ part was absent on Sanghyuk’s side and it was more like ‘Distract Taekwoon while he tries to study’ date, and ‘Force Taekwoon into playing footsies with him till he gets kicked’ date.

And _honestly_... Taekwoon was one foot-dubiously-trailing-up-his-calf away into kicking Sanghyuk in the shin, before suddenly some girl (a little too done up and perfumed for typical ‘studying’ Taekwoon notes) came out of nowhere and sat right next to Sanghyuk, initiating a rapid fire conversation about the upcoming biology exam—apparently they went to the same bio lectures.

He stared as they both talked animatedly to one another, laughing as they made snide comments about their snooty lecturer and being completely oblivious to his presence.

It was plain and obvious to see to anyone really, the way she leaned in, giggled at every insignificant comment Sanghyuk made and blinked coyishly up at him that she was obviously trying to come onto younger.

Frustratingly enough, Sanghyuk seemed to be utterly oblivious to all of this and continued to engage in animated conversation, probably relieved from his boredom of doing nothing but annoy Taekwoon this whole time.

Taekwoon frowned a little as he tried to ignore the subtle way the girl pressed her body closer into Sanghyuk’s side and laid her hand on top of his as they laughed about something.

Instead he chose to kick Sanghyuk’s shin under the table and grinned behind his laptop as the younger gave a loud yelp, enjoying how the sudden outburst had the girl looking at Sanghyuk like he suddenly grew another head.

 

—

 

They had finally come out after a long 2 hours of being holed up in the library and as expected the chilly autumn air was particularly biting at this time of night.

Taekwoon suppressed a shiver as he brought his scarf up higher and tucked his chin into it savouring the warmth.

Sanghyuk stayed pressed to his side, hands stuffed into his coat as he sighed into the cold night air.

“Man, I didn’t get any studying done” Sanghyuk complained, pouting.

Taekwoon gave a pointed look at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, pursing his lips shut for a long moment until he couldn't hold it in anymore and burst.

“You would have… if you hadn’t been so busy flirting.”

He was met with some silence, refusing to meet Sanghyuk’s face and stared at his feet instead knowing how the younger must be looking at him right now.

Taekwoon made the curious mistake of looking to his side and was met with that irritating shit-eating grin the younger does when he’s amused by something.

Annoyed and slightly embarrassed, he sped up and left Sanghyuk trailing behind him.

Sanghyuk knew that other was obviously upset—more so out of actually being jealous than what had happened...

Still, he couldn’t deny that it was so utterly and undeniably _cute_.

 

The younger caught up to him and walked by his side, pensively glancing at the older whose gaze was still glued to his feet.

He inched closer and bent his head down into the other’s personal space, forcing the older man to meet his eyes.

The older recoiled at the sudden face in his vision and scowled in annoyance, flicking the younger’s forehead in retaliation.

Sanghyuk laughed as he stood upright again, rubbing the sore spot.

“Hyung, I was not flirting!”

Taekwoon continued to walk in silence, refusing to meet Sanghyuk’s eyes.

The younger wrapped an arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder and shook it a little, “Hyunggg. Why would I flirt when I already have you?”

Taekwoon scoffed at the cheesy line, shrugging the arm off his shoulder.

“Says the one who flirts with some girl right in front of me, when you had just been playing footsies under the table.”

Sanghyuk chuckled at that, recognising the slight jest in Taekwoon's tone and wrapped his arm comfortably around the older’s waist, knowing that the other wasn’t going to shrug his arm off anymore.

“Okay how about this- every time a girl comes up to talk to me I’ll just stop them and say ‘sorry, im taken’ even if they’re not necessarily trying to get into my pants.”

Taekwoon huffed at that shaking his head, biting his lower lip to stop himself from smiling.

He stared at Sanghyuk to his side and steadily added, “Guys too…”

“Alright, I’ll say that to every guy too… Even if they’re straight and also not trying to get into my pants.”

Taekwoon chuckled softly at that, lightly adding a joking hum of approval.

“No- better yet. Why don’t I just tattoo ‘Jung Taekwoon’s property’ on my forehead instead?”

Taekwoon stopped this time and turned to face Sanghyuk, frowning in that odd way he does when he’s trying hard to fight a smile.

The older looked straight into his eyes and in that serious, dead-pan way the younger knew Taekwoon liked to joke in said, “Why don’t you just tattoo ‘idiot’ on your forehead.”

“Alright then, ‘Jung Taekwoon’s Idiot’ _r_ _ight_ across my forehead. In _big_ capital letters!”

Taekwoon snorts at that, crumbling in his resolve to stay cool. No longer able to contain the full blown out grin he gives the younger.

With his shoulder, Taekwoon jostles Sanghyuk hard to the side, smirking as the younger stumbles before he runs away. "Might as well get it in comic sans too while you're at it!" he calls out.

Sanghyuk laughs at that and immediately runs to catch up to him.


End file.
